Welcome Back Home
by King Radriar
Summary: All I had wanted was peace. Then "he" had shown up. He made me leave. He wasn't happy that I had left. And now he took my best and only friend from me. I was coming back home to finally end all of this. And only one of us could win his "game".
1. Welcome Back Home

I couldn't believe I was coming back. I ran from here to get away from "_him"_. But he pulled me back here the only way he knew how to. He took her. He took Stacy. My one and only friend. Don't worry Stacy. I'm coming for you. I won't leave you behind again.

I promise.

**Author's Note: ****So this is my first fan-fiction and I would appreciate some feedback so... let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Slender man or Hummer. All I own is the idea and a really shitty computer.**

_**Chapter One**_

"_**Welcome Back Home"**_

My Hummer H3 easily traversed the dirt path to Stacy's home where her mother awaited me. Driving through the woods I wondered what I had done to deserve this fate. Nothing in particular came to my mind. Turning my attention back to the road my eyes widened and I cursed as I slammed my foot to the brakes. The car screeched to a halt just inches away from a fallen tree. Heart thumping I fell back into my seat. "_Damn," _I thought ", _that was too close for comfort."_

Looking at the fallen tree I sighed to myself. There was no way in hell my car was going to make it over and I couldn't move the tree by myself. Shaking my head in frustration I turned off the car and got out. Closing the door behind me I headed over to the trunk and opened it. Inside were a hiking backpack, a small handgun, and a flashlight. Taking out all three things I closed the trunk before locking my car with my keys. Sighing in annoyance yet again I walked around the fallen tree before following the path to Stacy's home.

Walking through the woods I thought of everything that had happened to me in the past few days. It had all began when Stacy's mother had called me. She said Stacy had gone missing. My heart had stopped when I had heard those words. She had sounded so scared and said that the police couldn't find her. She said that I was the only one she had left to turn to. Of course my thoughts had immediately turned to "_him"._ I had left behind Stacy and her mother three years ago because I was afraid of "_him". _I had run away like a coward and now he had taken Stacy to make me come back. And it had worked.

**Time Skip: Five Hours**

Coming over a small hill on the path I saw Stacy's home in the distance. As I saw the home I smiled. This place had held a lot of good memories for me. The smile vanished once I remembered the reason for my return. I then continued to work my way down the path and looked up at the sky. It would be dark soon. I walked faster determined to make it there before night fall working my way through the path I lost sense of time and found myself in front of the gate to the home. Next to the gate was a small intercom. Pushing a button on the intercom I spoke into it. "Hello? Ms. Walker?"

"Jonathan. Is that you?" asked a small, quiet voice.

"Yes Ms. Walker it's me." I answered.

"Oh thank god you came Jonathan. Let me open the gate for you."

The gate then groaned and slowly opened by itself. I lifted an eyebrow. Obviously this placed had changed since I had left. Walking in, I quickly made my way towards the front door. The door then opened to reveal a small, petite woman with an angular face, bright green eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair. "Hello Ms. Walker." I said a small smile on my face. Ms. Walker or Cassandra Walker looked up at me before slapping me. Hard. Holding my cheek in pain I looked at Ms. Walker in shock before she embraced me in a hug and sobbing into my chest. Holding her I softly whispered into her ear, "It's okay Ms. Walker. We're going to find her. I promise." My own tears came to surface as the full weight of what was happening hit me. Stacy was gone. And I was going to find her.

After the small incident at the doorway Ms. Walker lead me to the living room where she handed me some tea. We sat in silence for a few minutes as neither of us knew what to say. "It's good to have you back Jonathan though I wish the conditions were better. I just didn't know who else to turn to and I-"she said as I stopped her.

"It's no problem Ms. Walker. I'm glad you called me because you and Stacy are family. And I would help you two no matter what." I looked outside and my breath hitched. It was night. I turned back to Ms. Walker. "I never told you why I left, did I?" She shook her head. "You might think I'm crazy but I left because I was being hunted. Not hunted by man, but something else. Something much more dangerous. One year before I left I was driving home late and I saw "_him"._ He was extremely tall, wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie, and he… had no face. Where his face should've been was just a white void with no features at all. When I saw him I sped home and tried to forget him. But he wouldn't let me forget. He stalked me for a year and whenever he was close any electronics except a flashlight would bug out and stop working, a loud static noise would ring out, and lights would flicker. When he was extremely close the lights would die, the noise would become deafening, and my vision would fade. He kept this up for a year and I became extremely paranoid. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. When I was gone I felt free." Ms. Walker shook her head in disbelief. "You're right. I think you are crazy, but how does this help me find my daughter." She said coldly. I flinched at her cold tone and took a deep breath. "Don't you see Ms. Walker? He spent a whole year hunting me. Do you think he was happy when I left? No. He wasn't and now I think he has Stacy as a way to me make me comeback. As a way to continue the hunt."

"Saying I believe you then that would mean my daughter's gone because of you!" she said angrily. Tears leaked out of my eyes. "Do you think I chose to be hunted? I wanted to fucking die! And now he steals the only friend I ever had. How the **FUCK **do you think I feel? I want nothing more then to see Stacy safe again." I screamed. I fell down and openly sobbed. "Christ! I just want every thing to go back to normal. I wish I was fucking dead." I sobbed. Ms. Walker let out her own sob and enveloped me into a hug. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just want my daughter back, but how am I supposed to believe this?" I hung my head. "I don't know? I don't know?" I whispered miserably. The lights flickered. My eyes widened. "No. Not now." I said quietly. Pulling away from Ms. Walker I looked out the window and I nearly screamed. "It's him." I whispered horrified. At the front gate was a tall man in a black suit with no face. I felt Ms. Walker come up next to me. "John?" said her shaky voice beside me. "What is that?" I turned to her and whispered, "It's him." She looked up at me shaking in fear and when we turned back to the window. He was gone… but the lights were still flickering. "Ms. Walker we have to hide now!" I said loudly.

"Wh-wh-why?"she asked quietly panic and fear in her voice.

"Because I know his game. He wants to hide so he can try to find us." I said before grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. She followed me shaking horribly. "How d-do you kn-know all this?"she asked her voice cracking.

"Because I played his game a year. If he doesn't find us before daybreak he'll leave us alone till the next night. And this will continue until we find a way to win his game or…"

"Or what?"

"Or he kills us."


	2. The Hunt Begins

_**AN: **__**Welcome to chapter 2 for anyone who bothers to read my story. I just want to state that I wont update everyday because of how old I actually am I have plans for this summer. Honestly how old do you people think I am? Let me know how old you think I am because I'm curious to see how old you think I am. Also if you guys want to give me some ideas for future chapters I would update a lot faster. So without further ado let's get started.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Still don't own Slender man, and my computer is still shitty. **_

_**Chapter Two:**_

"_**The Hunt Begins"**_

We spent the whole night holed up in Stacy's room. The entire time there I could feel him lurking behind the door trying to find a way in. He wasn't happy we had survived, but he was excited to know that the hunt had begun once more. When the morning sun had just poked its head the noise he made had stopped, the lights stayed on, and everything had begun to work again. Now the tables were turning and it was my turn to hunt him down. But first I had to find Stacy.

I poked my head out of the room and sighed in relief. He was gone. We had survived the first night. "He's gone Ms. Walker." I said over my shoulder. Ms. Walker walked over to me shaking softly and looking around nervously. "He's gone?" she asked her voice was cracking slightly.

"Yes Ms. Walker he's gone… for now at least." I said with a sigh. She turned to look at me a guilty and terrified look on her face. "You had to go through this for a year. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, bu-"I stopped her.

"It's fine Ms. Walker but for now we need to prepare for the next night and try to find Stacy." I said sounding a lot braver than I really was.

"You aren't tired?" she asked a tired and haggard look on her face. I shook my head. "I can go about three days without sleep because of him. It's both a blessing and a curse." I walked out of the room, Ms. Walker following me a few steps behind. My eyes widened in horror when I saw the sight downstairs. Everything was strewn about broken, ripped, and in pieces. I looked at the ceiling and I nearly screamed. Written in blood was, "_**She's scared Jonathan. She screams for you to come save her. The clock is ticking and I'm getting hungry. You have three days. Start running." **_"No." I whisper horrified. I was right he had her. And he was getting impatient. "Ms. Walker I want you to stay here, get ready for the night, and try to get some sleep." I said in a calm urgent voice.

"What are you going to do?"" she asked quietly.

"I'm going to get Stacy back. One way, or another."

**Time Skip: Five Hours Later**

I was lost. The woods behind the house were a lot larger than expected. I sighed. Nothing was ever simple. Trudging on through the thick woods I spotted something in the distance. Curiosity taking hold of me I approached it. It was a note. The game had begun. I looked at the note. _**"She's still alive. There are eight notes and on the back of each is a piece of a map. Good luck." **_True to his word on the back was a piece of a small map. Looking at said map it had my current location circled and north of me was a small question mark. I assumed that was where the next note was and began walking again.

As I made my way through the trees I felt the eerie feeling that I was being watched. Feeling slightly paranoid I looked around but saw nothing. Breathing a bit faster I began a light jog towards the next note. Looking around once more I spotted the note. Looking at the note my breath hitched. "_**I'm always watching."**_ On the back was yet another piece of the map with the next notes location. Heading towards the next note I began a small steady jog. Ai I ran through the trees the feeling of being watched never left and I knew I was getting paranoid. Just like the first time.

The next note was pinned on a Cherry Blossom Tree. The tree was in a small clearing as all the other trees surrounded it, but no tree was to close. Almost as if the trees were purposely avoiding it. Shaking away the thoughts I looked at the next note. "_**I'm right behind you."**_ My breath stopped and my heart began to thump faster. I began to hear static and I felt cold. Turning around I came face to face with the base of all my fears. He wore his black suit and his face had something close to a smile on it. I screamed. Grabbing the note I began to run in a random direction my sole purpose at the moment was to get as far from him as possible. Running as fast as I could, I stopped after a few minutes to catch my breath. Turning around I didn't see him, but I could hear the static and I still felt like I was being watched. Looking at the map I then began to get the other notes.

There were eight notes and the remaining five said, "_**Her blood is tasty."**_

"_**Her screams are quite **__**blood-chilling**__**."**_

"_**My hunger grows. Time is running out."**_

"_**Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock."**_

But the last note was the most disturbing.

"_**They say that monsters come only at night, That light will drive them away. But not all creatures follow this rule, Safety not certain during the day.**_

_**He hides on the fringes of your vision, Brief glimpses of the distorted. He slithers and writhes behind your eyes, Reaching for you, limbs contorted.**_

_**Before you know it your children are taken, And now it's come down to you. His breath is oppressive, his presence acidic, He feels pity is undue.**_

_**Suddenly, trapped in his grasp so tight, You struggle to break yourself free. He laughs and he gurgles and he screeches with glee, He turns your head for you to see.**_

_**Your children are crying though their eyes are removed, They collapse, still and silent. His arms and legs bend pulling you closer, The man's eyes are dark and violent.**_

_**He strikes and he cuts, your skin flays open, Your soul to weak to resist. This should not happened, if only you had listened,**_

_**Never go into his forest. **_

With all the pieces of the map put together it showed a large red circle and next to the circle are the words, "_**Help me."**_

It was getting dark and I couldn't risk him finding me before I at least got the map to Ms. Walker so at least one of us would find Stacy. I began to work my way back, looking forward to a little rest.

Arriving at the house I found Ms. Walker waiting for me in the living room again. She looked up at me hopefully and I held up the map. "I think I found her." I said. She opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her. "I can't search now because it's getting dark and I can't risk dying before we find Stacy. Okay?" She nodded. The lights flickered. "Let the game begin." I said softly.

_**End AN: **__**As I said in the beginning I can't update everyday but I can try. And again if you guys want give me some ideas. Please? Also I want to say to **__**PokemonTrainerRed21**__** thanks for following and even if you are the only person to read my story I will finish this if even just for you. So again thanks. Oh, and the last note is the poem for Schlankwald on the wiki.**_

_**This is King Radriar signing out for now.**_

"_**Never go into his forest."**_


	3. Stacy?

_**AN:**__** Hello and welcome back to my story everyone! Sorry for the long delay but recently I haven't felt like writing and I'm just really fucking lazy. I'll stop wasting your time now.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not and never will own Slenderman. **_

_**Chapter Three:**_

"_**Stacy?"**_

_**Stacy's POV**_

"_Where the hell am I?" _I thought to myself. I was on a stone cold floor and one of the biggest headaches of all time. Looking around I realized I was in a barren stone room with a large steel door that just seemed to be the only way out. Groaning in agony I got up and walked over to the door. As I made my way to the door flashes of what had happened to me begin to play out in my mind.

It was a Saturday night. It was also the two year anniversary of when Jonathan had left. He had been my best friend and maybe I had wanted him to be more at one point, but it didn't matter now because he was gone now. He hadn't even had the decency to tell say he was leaving to me or even my mother. No! That little bitch had just left me and my mother a note saying he was leaving. Sure he had left us his number but I wasn't going to call that asshole. No and good riddance! Naturally I had went ahead and done what I always did when his name came up. I got drunk. I remembered drinking ridiculous amounts of alcohol and passing out, but where the hell was I now?

At the door now I realized it was a large steel door and… it was locked. Great ,now what? Sighing in annoyance I walked back to the wall opposite of the door. I laid down and eventually heard the sound of footsteps from outside the door. Curious I got up and began to walk towards the door again, when it swung open and I came face to face with the last person I ever thought I'd see.

_**Jonathan's POV**_

I had followed the map at first light only to arrive in front of a large underground bunker entrance. What in the hell a bunker was doing in the middle of the woods was not my concern at the moment, but if Stacy was in it then it sure as hell was. Taking in a huge breath I delved into the bunker in hopes of finding Stacy.

I walked down a narrow hallway flashlight in my left hand and pistol in my other. At the end of the hall I found a large steel door with a note on the front of it. "_**Behind this door is a past better left buried… this also includes your friend, Jonathan."**_ Staring at the note I closed my eyes and opened the door. Behind the door was a large area with twists, turns, and enough hallways to make my head spin. In front of me was a chair with a note and key. Picking up both note and key I read the note. _**"This key will open the door to your friend and marks the start of a new hunt. I won't lose you a second time. Let the hunt begin." **_Tightening my grip on the flashlight I put the key in my front pocket and checked my pistol. Aiming the flashlight in front of me I chose a random path and began to walk.

As I walked down the hallway I felt an odd feeling. It felt… it felt as if I was being watched. Growing a bit paranoid I began to walk faster taking a left turn at the first fork in the hall. That was when I saw it. It looked human yet it scurried on all fours and faster than a human. Aiming my light at it I noticed that it had no eyes. Where its eyes should've been were large black gaping holes. It hissed at the light I held and scurried off. I paled. Now I had to avoid this thing as well.

Wandering through the halls I came across several doors that I couldn't open. Growing desperate and paranoid I began walk even faster than before. The more I stumbled through the halls the more the thought dawned on me. Even if I could find Stacy there was no guarantee I could find my way back out. I continued to make turns out of pure random when it happened. Turning the corner I came face to face with my night mare. He stared down at me and I stared right on back frozen in place. My ears became full of static and my vision began to blur before I snapped back to reality. Fear coursing throughout my veins I turned and began to run as fast as I could, but no matter how fast I ran or how many turns I would take every time without fail I would turn back and see him. Nearing the end of my stamina I began to falter in my speed and began to slow down. Turning around once more I sighed in relief knowing he wasn't there. Coming to a complete stop. I began to catch my breath. Taking a turn down a random hall I heard footsteps come from behind one of the doors. My breath hitched. Taking slow steps toward the door I tied the lock only to find that it fit perfectly. Opening the door I came face to face with the one person I had missed all my life. "Stacy…" I said eyes widening.

"Jonathan… is that you?" said a shaky voice. Taking a small step forward I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "Stacy." I repeated unable to believe it. I walked forward to embrace her when I felt a fist connect with my jaw. Dropping to the floor I held my jaw in pain only to look up and see an extremely angry Stacy. "And that's for not calling in over three years asshole!" she said angrily. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard footsteps. Panic began to rise within me. Looking at Stacy I got up and spoke, "Fuck that hurt. Look Stacy I can tell you're angry but I can't explain right now. Just know that we have to get put of here now!" I said urgently.

"And why should I listen to you. I just woke up in here." She answered angrily. My jaw dropped which wasn't good considering that Stacy really could throw a punch. "What do you mean you just woke up?" I asked confused.

"I meant exactly what I said, _Jonathan_." She said curtly with a hint of anger still in her voice.

"You mean you don't know…"I said," Stacy you've been missing for nearly two months already!"

"What?" she asked confused. I began to hear the footsteps get louder. "Shit! Look Stacy I swear I'll explain everything when we get to your house but right now we have to go!" I pleaded. She looked into my eyes for a second before nodding. "Fine, but I want to know everything. Including the reason you left." She said. Sighing in relief I nodded before motioning for her to follow me. Walking out into the hallway I began to lead her back the way I remembered taking. Turning around the corner I saw that thing from earlier and behind it was _him_ in all his glory. Stacy turned the corner and nearly screamed. "Jonathan what is that?" she asked in a shaky voice. Both the thing and _he_ began to turn when the thing began to crawl towards us slowly and I swear I saw _him _smile. That's when I first heard his voice. It was low and gravelly. _**"I found you Jonathan." **__He_ then began to laugh and the thing pounced towards us. I quickly pushed Stacy back and took aim at the thing before screaming, "Run Stacy, RUN!" I pulled the trigger. There was a flash and a loud bang before everything went black.

_**End AN:**__** I am back! After taking a long break from writing I am back with the third chapter. As always I ask that you leave a helpful review and remember that this is my first fanfic. I do have one question though. Should I try and build a small romance between Jonathan and Stacy or leave them as friends?**_

_**This is King Radriar signing out.**_

"_**I found you…"**_


End file.
